Soul Searching
by oODomoOo
Summary: Kagome's mother has just died, but she left her a note, no, more like a map. What is it her mother has hidden from her all her life? She meets new friends along the way. And wait? Naraku is involved? InuKag


Heyy readers....yeah I know a new story. Not a good idea when I have two others right? LoL But I have been a little busy but I ma back I will try to update the others soon. Kayy now on with the new story!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha!

Summary: Kagome's mother has just died, but she has left a note, no, more like a map. What is it her mother has hidden from her all her life? And wait? Naraku is involved?...

Enjoy!

Oh and Kagome is 20

Chapter 1

Kagome stands there in all black, face running with tears. She was standing in front of her mom's grave stone. Her own mom's grave! She couldn't believe it, her mom was dead and she was only fifty when she died. She looked down at the graved stone.

* * *

_'Sakura Higurashi. A beloved mother. 1960-2010.' _Kagome didn't dare mention her father in her mother's stone. Out of all the people to hate, her father was hated the most. He was a selfish and uncaring man. She had no idea why her mother had married him, but she couldn't tell her mother what to do, so she had no control over what had happened. After all she wouldn't have been born if it weren't for....yeah you know.

Kagome parked her car and walked into a very elegant, but small building. She came to pick up her mother's will. She walked to the front desk.

"Hi, I came to pick up my mother's will." The attendant looked up at the girl.

"What's your mother's name?" She looked back at the screen, about ready to type.

"Sakura Higurashi." The woman typed on her keyboard.

"Okay, it says here that your mother has left no will, but she has left three thousand dollars in cash and a note for you." She looked back up at Kagome.

Kagome was surprised. No will, but cash and a note?

"Where do I pick it up?"

"Go down this hallway and three doors down should be a safe room." Kagome nodded and walked away.

She entered the room. How was she suppose to open the safe without a key? When she approached the safe she saw that it was a finger print scanner. Kagome just stood there wondering if she really try. What if an alarm goes off and she is taken to jail for theft attempt? She gave it a try and stuck her thumb on the pad. It started to make a scanning noise and she took her thumb away.

A puffing noise was heard as the door to the safe opened. She pulled the door open even wider with a sigh of relief. When she opened it her eyes widened. All those thousands of dollars! What was she suppose to do with it? Spend it on herself? She remembered telling her something about a note. She looked for the note, but nothing. She then took the money out searching. She then saw yellow envelope at the bottom of the stack of money. She grabbed it, but did not open it. She decided to wait until she got home.

She put all the money back not sure what to do with it yet and closed the door. She exited the building and left for home. The home she was raised in, the home that belonged to her mother. She hadn't stayed there or been there in such a long time. Kagome had always made her mother come to her apartment, not wanting to be reminded of the awful times there. Her mother didn't mind though, but every time her mother came over these past few weeks she started to look more weak and Kagome didn't really pay attention to that until she was called, yesterday. It was the hospital. They had told her that Sakura was in the hospital after having a mild heart attack, and saying that she might not survive much longer in her condition. So then Kagome had rushed to the hospital.

When she arrived in her mother's room she was awake.

:FlashBack:

"_Mom?" _

"_K-Kagome, dear" Her mother looked so pale and weak_. _Kagome felt a tear slip down her face._

_She slowly walked up to her mother._

"_I am so sorry mom. I wasn't paying enough attention to you to notice you were..." Sakura weakly grasped Kagome's hand on the bed. Kagome felt more tears coming._

"_It's not your fault...Kagome." Kagome looked at her and saw a tear slip down. Kagome had felt so bad about not noticing her mother and seeing how much she still needed her mother._

"_Please don't leave. I still need you here."_

"_Kagome, listen I am weakening. I don't know how much longer I can stay awake, but listen." Kagome was about to say something, but she looked into her moms eyes and saw sorrow. So, she sat and listened. _

"_I have something important to tell you that I have never let anyone know." She hesitated to mention him. "Not even your father. You see, I come from a long line of priestess' and monks'. So, some of these powers have passed down to you."_

_Kagome had slowly been taking this information. Not really reacting much, but still it was something._

"_I have left you something in my will. After I pass go to the National Anzen Center and retrieve my information. This will all belong to you. You cannot let anyone have it. People will be coming for you and you cannot tell them anything." Kagome looked at her curiously wondering why someone would want to come after her. When she mentioned her passing she started crying again. Sakura lifted her shaking hands to Kagome's face._

"_My sweet Kagome. It's my time to go now. Have a loving life, my dear. Be safe." And her hands slipped from Kagome's face. Kagome cried even more holding her mother's cold hand cradling it to her face. The heart monitor went dead and the doctors came rushing in. They checked her pulse...nothing. _

"_Time of death?" The doctor asked the nurse._

"_11:40am Sunday." Kagome was completely broken..._

:End of FlashBack:

Kagome felt a tear slip and quickly wiped it away. Remembering her mother just made her heart feel like it was being crushed. Her mother was everything to her, and now she was gone.

She arrived in front of the house and parked in the drive way. She made her way out of the car, grabbed the envelope and stood in front of her home, the shrine. Now she understood why they lived in a shrine after all these years. She should have known she was a priestess, when she suddenly glowed or when she got angry and energy burst out, but her mother would always say she nothing. Kagome never knew why she wouldn't tell her when she was young. Unfortunately now she never will.

Kagome walked up the million steps and walked to the front door. She slid open the door and hesitated to walk in. She set her first step in the old house and her heart started to quicken. She walked into the kitchen. Everything seemed to still look the same. She sat at the table and looked at the envelope. Kagome looked up and gazed around the room, wondering how her mom had kept it so neat in her condition. She looked back down at the envelope and opened it. When she looked inside she found several things. A letter, a map, and a piece of paper with writing on it. She read the letter first.

_Kagome,_

_ You reading this letter means I have passed. I hope you will forgive me for not telling you this, but you are one of many great priestess'. I would have been if I had taken the training from my mother, but I refused, thinking it would interfere with my life. I hadn't wanted that so I was never the woman I could have been. There is a sacred jewel called The Jewel of Four Souls. It has been passed down generations in my family, and each one of our first children were suppose to guard it. It is the most powerful thing in the world. If it was caught in the hands of someone or something evil all would be bad. I had not received my training and so I did not protect the jewel so now it is somewhere in this world and you must find it and pass it down. Do not do what I have done. Our family is sacred and I regret not taking what I was suppose to do. There are demons in this world, believe it or not. They are not all friendly. They will kill you if you intimidate them too much, but there is this one demon, Naraku. He is an evil man, and does not take mercy. So, I have asked my mother to train you when I have passed. Please do not push this away. Once you learn how to control your powers you will be able to protect yourself and stand to be a great woman. Please don't be mad and highly consider this. Don't make the same mistake I had. I love you._

_ Forever, Sakura_

Kagome couldn't cry anymore.

Should she really consider this? What if she doesn't survive because of all the demons existing and wanting to eat her flesh alive? She didn't want to die yet, but it was her mother's wish. She was practically begging her to train, but why hadn't she said this earlier?

Kagome needed time to think. She took out the map. It was showing marks of where Kagome might find the jewel. She looked at all the possible places. She knew so many of them.

She then took out the small note. All it had was a number. Kagome curiously stared at the paper and took out her cell and dialed the number. It rang three times. Kagome then heard a ruffling sound. Kagome decided to speak.

"Hello?"

"_Who is this?" _It sounded like an old woman.

"Uhh Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." Kagome waited then the woman spoke again and said something surprising.

"_Ahh. So you have decided to call?" _ Kagome then realized it was her grandmother.

**Yayy! A finished chapter! Soo what do you all think of the story??! Is it good? If it isn't then I will no longer continue to write this story. Please review! :)**

**Wants at least 5 opinions on the story... Thanks!**


End file.
